


The Challenge

by Uninspired



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Again use your imagination, Also I suck at titles whoops, Chara Has Their Own Body, Chara is actually more sensitive than Frisk, Chara is the red-eyed baby, Fast pace kinda?, Frisk's POV, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I cannot write long chapters to save my life, Imagine that, Love Bites, M/M, M/M Charisk, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Profanity, Teasing, bc they're my baby man, mention of past runs kinda, neck biting, only 2.2k words, why am i so bad at writing long chapters i'm sorry, why can't i write long good smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7070530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uninspired/pseuds/Uninspired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is challenged to a little "game" by Chara. It ends up backfiring on the red-eyed baby and Frisk is very,,,, Frisky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Challenge

**Author's Note:**

> Yoyoyoyoyo, Kyanide back at it with the horrible smut. (^: Although this one won't really have any sex. Idk, I really didn't like how I wrote my last fic so yikes, not confident enough to write actual sex again for a bit.  
> But really, this is just because I'm taking a break from another fic I'm writing that will be multiple chapters and/gasp/ actually have a story. Go me.  
> ALSO, if this interests anyone, I made a Tumblr so if anyone wants to send in prompts/ideas for short one shots or just wanna see a pairing and/or kink written, just send an ask!! Tumblr: Kyanidewriting  
> And I got a lot of good reviews on my last short smut fic and oh my god, you guys are so amazing. I love you all; you guys make me smile, aaa. 
> 
> (I got this idea from a roleplay that I did actually so. /Shrugs/ )

Frisk was leaning against Chara, eyes skimming over the page of their book when Chara suddenly cleared their throat, jerking them back into reality. Frisk glanced towards their red-eyed companion, blinking, their lips curving into a slight frown. **“What do you want, Chara?”** They asked, pausing as they waited for their partner’s answer. When they received none, they sighed softly, returning their gaze back to their novel. They did not have the time for Chara’s routine of _ I want attention but I’m not actually going to tell you that I want it _ . As endearing as it was, Frisk was pretty into their book and so they didn’t quite appreciate the interruption. They were becoming attached to the protagonist of the novel. They couldn’t really explain it, but the character sort of reminded them of Chara due to their brash but surprisingly gentle personality. And they both had crimson colored eyes, although Frisk couldn’t count that as a similarity since Chara was human unlike the character in the story. Well, more or less human. Chara had a body and could feel most emotions now, but if they had no soul, could they really be counted as human? Can any former demon be classified as human anymore? 

When Frisk flipped the page, they felt jab on their side, jostling their attention back to Chara.  **“Frisk.”** They said simply, causing Frisk to sigh once more as they knew they wouldn’t be getting anymore reading done while Chara was like this. They closed their book and set it beside themselves, tilting their head to look at Chara. They had a smirk on their lips and their eyes were glinting mischievously. What were they thinking about, or rather, what were they planning? Frisk has come to know that expression well and they knew to be wary of it. They eyed Chara suspiciously as Chara shifted to prop their palms on the floor behind them, leaning back which also made it so Frisk was no longer against them. What a shame; they always found Chara to be quite comfortable.

  
**“I was thinking,”** Chara mused and their tone of voice caught Frisk’s attention. It was laced with curiosity and amusement, which wouldn’t bode well for them, they were sure.  **“About a game that could be** **_fun_ ** **.”** They finished and cocked their head, obviously waiting for Frisk to ask about the game that Chara was proposing. Frisk raised an eyebrow and folded their hands on their lap. That was also the most they’ve heard Chara talk today. They didn’t speak much, given Frisk didn’t either. But when they did, it was either something sweet, cruel, or just downright evil. Which of those categories would this “game” fit under?  Although, they had to admit they were curious about the game even if they had no idea what it was yet. Sadly, they had a feeling that it would feed into Chara’s amusement way more than their own, as that was how they were.  **“What is the game?”** Frisk finally asked and watched as Chara’s smirk morphed into a wide, pleased grin. 

The former demon reached out and ghosted the tips of their fingers up the side of Frisk’s neck as they spoke. A light blush dusted over their cheeks as Chara did so.  **“I wonder if you can avoid making sound,”** Their fingers stopped when they hit Frisk’s jaw and Chara pinched their chin, keeping it in place.  **“While I give some attention to your neck. No moaning, talking, or even gasping, for let's say, five minutes?”** Their chuckle was low and their grin faded back into a mocking smirk. Frisk just scowled at them. Chara knew how vocal Frisk was during moments like that, especially with their neck. And they knew that Chara would be cruel enough to start the challenge at a rough pace, doing their best to get Frisk to cry out. This was going to be hell. But if Frisk was anything, it was  _ determined _ ; and they were very  _ determined  _ to beat Chara at their own game. So Frisk said,  **“I accept.”**

That was the answer Chara was expecting and looking for, so as soon as those words left Frisk’s lips, their hand shot down and grabbed their wrist, tugging them onto Chara’s lap. Frisk’s lips formed an “O” in surprise but they didn’t speak which invoked an annoyed huff from Chara. The hand that pulled Frisk, left their wrist to curl around Frisk’s waist pulling them even closer. Chara then sat up, their free hand resting under Frisk’s chin, tilting their head up to allow easier access to their neck. Frisk swallowed and shivered when Chara leaned their head closer to them, feeling warm breath against their neck.  **“Here I go.”** Chara murmured before biting down harshly on Frisk’s neck.

  
Frisk knew Chara was going to make this challenge nearly impossible but the first bite sparked pleasure through their body and they had to bite their lip to keep a moan from slipping out. They wrapped their legs around Chara, crossing their ankles and the heels of their feet against the floor. Shudders wracked their body as Chara bit, sucked, and ran their tongue up and down Frisk’s neck. Frisk attempted to think of other things, to distract themselves from the current situation, but they couldn’t form a coherent thought while Chara was relentlessly mouthing their neck. 

Chara bit down down on the crook of their neck, running their tongue over the new bruise afterwards, causing another shiver to spike through their body. Maybe Chara was just finding another excuse to mark up Frisk’s neck, one that tortured Frisk as they couldn’t make any fucking sound. They were so aroused- all of the biting and licking was taking its toll. Frisk could also tell that Chara was aroused themselves, so Frisk ground their hips against Chara’s. A low groan left them and they moved their hands to grip Frisk’s hips tightly, stilling them.  **“Don’t.”** Chara hissed against Frisk’s throat, giving them another harsh bite. 

  
Frisk smirked slightly to themselves. Maybe they could possibly turn the tables on their dear Chara. The moment Chara removed their hands from Frisk’s hips and started to wrap them loosely around their waist, Frisk snatched them in a hurry. Chara leaned back to send Frisk a baffled glance, confused as to why Frisk captured their wrists. Before they could question them, Frisk pressed one of their hands against Chara’s chest and pushed them down, straddling their pelvis. They shifted, keeping their knees tight by Chara, so they couldn’t move. Frisk’s smirk widened as Chara looked up at them with bewilderment and then the dawning realization spread over their face. Chara wasn’t the only one who liked being in control during these situations. Frisk gave an experimental roll of their hips, one that drew out another low groan. Chara was always so much more sensitive than Frisk themselves were. 

Frisk bent down, trailing their tongue up the side of Chara’s neck, nipping at the skin underneath their jaw. The simple action invoked a quiet moan that Chara obviously attempted to stop or at least muffle. But too bad for them, Frisk heard it and it only spurred them on more. Frisk bit down  _ hard  _ on any unmarked piece of skin they saw. They dragged their tongue over the bruises, placing kisses here and there as well. All of Frisk’s cruel actions piled up and turned Chara into a writhing, panting mess. Their cheeks were flushed almost as deep of a red as their eyes and they were clutching at Frisk’s sweater. Frisk sighed in content against Chara’s neck, savoring the shudders that conversed through Chara’s body and the moans that were gradually picking up in volume. Frisk rolled their hips once more, yet they did it hard enough to cause Chara to throw their head back in agonizing pleasure. 

  
**“Goddamnit, Frisk.”** Chara breathed out. Their voice was low and shaky as they were unable to stand any more of Frisk’s teasing.  **“Stop.”** And Frisk did. They tilted their head, a mockingly sweet smile playing over their lips. Frisk moved off of Chara and they placed a hand on Chara’s chest then sliding it downwards until they reached the waistband of their jeans. Frisk’s other hand joined their first as they quickly worked on Chara’s jeans; unbuttoning them and undoing the fly. With some struggle, they managed to get Chara to lift their hips to slip their jeans off. Frisk tossed Chara’s jeans to the side, glancing up at Chara’s flushed face, grinning. They trailed their fingers along the hem of Chara’s tented underwear. They squirmed under Frisk’s fingers impatiently.  **“I swear to god, Frisk, if you keep-”** They were cut off by Frisk ghosting their fingers over their covered dick, causing Chara to inhale sharply. A giggle left Frisk at that, continuing to toy with their partner’s erection through the fabric until Chara was out of breath and weakly glaring at them. Frisk knew they were going to get shit for this when they were finished and Chara recovered.  So, Frisk ceased their cruel actions and hooked their thumbs underneath the waistband and slipped it off their legs, throwing it on top of the previously discarded jeans. 

Chara squirmed as the cold air hit their erection and they pulled up the opening of their sweater far enough to hide their flushed face. Frisk laughed but didn’t bother them; they would lose their grip on their sweater soon enough, Frisk would make sure of that.. Frisk ran their tongue over their lips and scooted back a bit so they could bend their head down, licking one slow stripe up their partner’s dick; a muffled moan sounded from above. Frisk was going to enjoy squashing Chara into putty again. Frisk’s tongue swirled around the head of Chara’s dick, flicking over the slit quickly. Frisk curled one hand around the base of the member to hold it in place as continued to lick slow stripes up and down, causing Chara’s moans to escalate and turn more needy, more desperate. Frisk heard something that sounded like a plea for them to just  _ get on with it _ but Frisk ignored them, opting for the torturous slow pace and the gentle strokes of their tongue. After all, it wasn’t every day that Frisk got the upper hand on Chara and they knew for a fact that Chara would find a way to get vengeance on them for this. So they need to milk this situation out for as long as they could. 

Frisk flicked their tongue over the slit once more, cleaning the tip of the precome that was forming and starting to dribble down. Frisk never minded the taste of Chara- they always tasted oddly sweet, like chocolate mixed with the bitterness of crushed flowers. Frisk just guessed it was because of Chara’s obsession with chocolate and the bitterness because of how they were buried under a flower patch. But Frisk liked it nevertheless. It was so  _ Chara _ .    
Chara gasped when Frisk finally swallowed the first inch of Chara’s dick, squirming beneath them. Frisk hummed in amusement, sending vibrations through their partner. A loud moan left Chara at that and Frisk took in more of Chara, starting to bop their head in a steady rhythm. Their tongue curled and rubbed against the section that was in their mouth, their hand pumping the part that wasn’t. Frisk continued take in more until they stopped at four inches. Frisk had a horrible gag reflex, where recently it seemed Chara lost theirs. Nonetheless, Frisk just bobbed their head faster, sucking softly. Their fingers that were wrapped around Chara’s dick was starting to squeeze in waves, adding in a hard pressure from Frisk’s tongue. 

  
Frisk’s other hand had to press down on Chara’s quivering abdomen to keep them from bucking into their throat. The nearly deafening moans from Chara and their uncontrollable shaking signalled that they were close to release. Pleas were tumbling from Chara’s mouth as well, begging Frisk to hurry up and let them peak. Frisk complied; speeding up the strokes up their tongue and their sucking grew more and more forceful. This lasted for only a few moments- then Chara came. Frisk glanced up, watching as Chara’s eyes rolled back into their head and their lips parted in a soundless scream. Come spurted into Frisk’s mouth, much more than they were expecting. Frisk swallowed most of the sticky white substance before pulling back, coughing. There was come dribbling down from their mouth and clinging to their face. They wiped it off with the sleeve of their sweater. _ It had to be cleaned anyways. _

Frisk watched as Chara’s breathing calmed down, their chest rising and falling slowly as they came down from their orgasm. When Chara shakily sat up, Frisk gave them that sickly sweet smile once again and Chara just scowled at them. Frisk just giggled and mounted themselves once again onto Chara’s lap, flinging their arms around them. They pressed a kiss to Chara’s lips and they recoiled, sticking out their tongue in disgust. Chara was so annoyed and the way their lips curled into a pout was so cute to Frisk. **“I bet you’re already plotting your revenge, so don’t be so grumpy.”** Frisk purred, hands resting on the back of Chara’s head, pulling them back down for another kiss. This time Chara didn’t refuse and just sighed against Frisk’s lips. 

**“You are** **_so_ ** **not as pacifist as you always claim.”** Chara mumbled and Frisk just separated their lips from Chara’s as they laughed, resting their forehead against Chara’s. They adored their red-eyed partner and despite whatever Chara had planned for Frisk, they knew they were totally going to do this again. 


End file.
